Kidnapped!
by Freyja Elizabeth
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi was ordered to kidnap Sasuke for Orochimaru, but kidnaps Ashiri Hyuzu instead. Kabuto's jealousy of Sasuke becomes an issue. NOT A YAOI. Contains mild humorous-not serious-shonenai references. I wrote this for my English class!


_AN: Hey everyone! This is a collaboration piece I worked on with Dolphinz514 for our English class. My story is mostly from the point of veiw of my OC, Ashiri Hyuzu, who appears in my other Naruto fanfiction, The Forest of Change. Dolphinz514's story is from her characer, Kerushi's, point of view. (Who is also in my other story!) It's NOT a yaoi OR a shonenai, although it does have a few humorous references, so don't worry. This is the CONDENSED version of a longer story that I have yet to post!_

Kabuto Yakushi was a faithful servant of Orochimaru, number one most wanted rogue ninja in the Land of Fire. Orochimaru, a snake-like man with pure white skin and the yellow slit eyes of a serpent, had achieved something close to immortality. He was able to live forever by switching into another vessel before his current host body died. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man, whom he used like a slave too oblivious to realize the fact that he was being taken advantage of. Kabuto had several connections to modern technology and medical apparatuses, which were uncommon in the pseudo-third world Land of Fire.

Embers from a campfire smoldered idly as the silver-haired servant approached the sleeping campers undetected. Amber coals were reflected in his circular glasses, which he pushed up with his slender, steady hands of an experienced medic. Onyx eyes watched vigilantly from behind an ivy-covered tree as the last camper finally nodded off into an exhausted slumber. The young kunoichi he had targeted was fast asleep, and wouldn't be waking up any time soon; he would make sure of that. Kabuto threw a toxic mushroom into the center of the campsite, where the ninjas were sleeping in a semicircle. The mushroom spores released themselves into the air, forcing the unsuspecting group to fall into an even deeper snooze. The spores would wear off in a while, so the experienced kidnapper made haste in snatching the slender girl into his strong arms and making his way back to the hideout.

Nearly a day later, the girl woke up in the bowels of the most dangerous criminal's retreat, bound in pastel purple ropes around her wrists and ankles, keeping her still in the corner where she was sitting. Upon regaining consciousness, the startled kunoichi tried to take in her surroundings as best as she could. The room was made completely of detailed sandstone; the walls, floors, and ceiling were all uniform with artistic stones that were overlapped like the scales of a titanous snake. The room was illuminated by several wall-mounted torches and a few candles on a wooden side table, along with a skylight in the ceiling, from which morning sunlight was leaking through. There was a simple bed against the wall, opposite the door.

"I see you've finally gotten up, Sasuke-kuuuunnnn," flirted a familiar looking black haired man standing in the doorway. He wore remarkably outlandish clothes, not suited for his gender. A pastel yellow dress-looking thing over a black turtleneck and pants covered his ivory skin. As if this wasn't enough, he donned a pale purple bow around his waist, made of the same rope that bound the captive, that matched his angular streaks of metallic violet eye shadow over his golden serpent eyes.

_Did he just call me Sasuke? _she thought. Sasuke was a boy's name, and last time she checked, Ashiri Hyuzu, hostage of the gender-confused man, was most definitely _not_ a the identity confusion; why was she here? Who was this feminine creeper, and why did he look so familiar?

"What are you talking about?" Ashiri asked, confused. "Why am I here? Who are you? And my name's not Sasuke."

"Don't lie, Sasuke-kun," the makeup-wearing serpent-man taunted, pointing his delicate finger toward the irritated person he wished was his love, Sasuke. "You know who I am! And you don't have to disguise yourself into this fragile female for me, I much prefer you the way you are." The love-stricken man licked his pale lips with his tongue, too lengthy to be of human anatomy; sending shivers down Ashiri's spine.

Ashiri Hyuzu glared at her captor with a menacing look; her deep cerulean eyes nearly smoldering the recipient of the gaze. Her fair skin was slightly bruised from her beating her body against the wall in an attempt to rip the stubborn rope and set herself free. Lengthy auburn hair was disheveled a little, giving her a more ravishing appearance.

"Look, I'm not who you think I am, and even if I were, this is no way to win someone's affection. _Let. Me. Out._"

"Sasuke-kun," The mystery criminal addressed playfully, "Have you forgotten me? I got rid of that obnoxious village elder for you, now you're free to come with me." That struck a chord in Ashiri's mind. A few summers ago, a dangerous sadist entered the village, destroying half of the city, and murdering the village leader, the Hokage. The Hokage gladly gave up his life in exchange for the safety of the people of Konohagakure. That homicidal criminal's name was Orochimaru, and hadn't been seen since the chaos that summer.

"Orochimaru? You're Orochimaru?" Ashiri panicked, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

At the mention of his name, the icy man chuckled sickeningly. "Ohhh, Sasuke-kun, you remember me…That's good, we have much to do together. I could give you that power you've been searching for, you know."

"I'm. Not. Sasuke. My name is Ashiri; I told you, I'm _not_ who you're looking for. Orochimaru, you let me out of here, now." Ashiri snapped at the disturbed man. She tried to wriggle free of the purple rope that held her still, but was unsuccessful, so she banged her body against the wall to try again to rip the rope.

"Oh, well that just won't do," Orochimaru said in mock sadness, shaking his head, "You're battering up your perfect skin. Kabuto! Come in here and make sure Sasuke can't beat himself up any more!" Like a shadow, Kabuto was at his master's side in no time. "And get him to take off that female disguise," he ordered.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto obeyed, walking toward Ashiri.

"IT'S NOT A DISGUISE!" Ashiri shrieked, not wanting either man to come near her. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT SASUKE!" Pointing to the silver-haired ninja with glasses, she continued, "Your gender-confused 'pal' over there grabbed me by accident!"

"Is that true, Kabuto?" Orochimaru interrogated. "Is that not my beloved Sasuke?"

"It is true, my lord," Kabuto said. "Although she bears uncanny resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha, this is not him."

"Kabuto, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I'm jealous, okay? You're always asking for Sasuke! Is me as your partner and spy not good enough for you?"

"Ouch," came a masculine voice from the overhead hole in the ceiling that let in some sunlight. Ashiri looked up to see her fellow teammates.

Kerushi jumped down from the skylight in the ceiling and cut her bonds loose with a kunai. She helped Ashiri to her feet and assisted her in escaping through the hole, with the aide of Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Ashiri, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, his chocolate brown eyes weakening her knees.

"Yeah," Ashiri assured, blushing slightly, "I'm fine, but that guy is crazy." she pointed to the cross-dressing criminal below her.

"Ashiri," Kerushi addressed, "It's nice to have you back."

"I can't even put into words how grateful I am to you guys," Ashiri thanked on their way back to Konohagakure. "He thought I was Sasuke Uchiha, from the village, but I thought that was weird because I don't look anything like Sasuke. Do I look like a man to you?"

"No," the team strategist laughed, his slightly nasally voice resounding through the air, "But Sasuke's not really the most masculine guy, if you know what I mean."

"That's true," the team leader, Kakashi agreed, "Ever since his clan was annihilated by his older brother, the kid's been really emotionally unstable, and he keeps dressing in feminine clothes. And it's not like his super long hair helps declare his masculinity."

Once they put a significant distance between Orochimaru's hideout and themselves, the group walked casually back to the village, laughing about Sasuke's obvious gender confusion. (Except Kerushi, who had rather taken a liking to the boy, and spoke up in his defense.)

"Well," Ashiri spoke up again after a while, "Thanks again for saving me from that catamite-lover…Ugh." she shuddered at the thought of the gross kidnapper, looking to her rescuers.

Kerushi was her best friend, and had the most beautiful sea green eyes which were the windows to her loyal, compassionate disposition. Kakashi was the sensei who had taught Sasuke, and was mysterious. No one knew what his face looked like because he wore a navy blue half mask that covered up most of his face, save his mismatching onyx and red eyes. He was in his thirties, but had the most beautiful silver hair, contradicting his toned body and youthful appearance. He had once said "people who disregard rules and regulations are considered to be trash, but those who abandon their comrades are trash worse than that," so he would die to protect his friends. Shikamaru was Ashiri's love interest, with whom she spent a lot of her time with. He had sun kissed skin from laying outside and sleeping, under the pretense of "cloud watching." His shoulder-length shiny black hair was always pulled into a tight, spiky ponytail, and his chocolate eyes could melt the heart of anyone who met them. Ashiri smiled because she was back with her friends, going back to their home village of Konohagakure.

A few miles away from the village, the extensive journey of peril was almost at an end, when the group of shinobi came across an out-of-place looking lemonade stand. Manning the stand was an eerily familiar pale man with purple eye shadow and slits for eyes holding up a sign that said, "Lemonade: Free to anyone named Sasuke Uchiha."

_AN: Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in a review! :D_


End file.
